


Leftover Danger

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #28: <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/leftovers_zps1be68f1a.jpg">Christmas leftovers</a>, and as another for this week's Snarry100's prompt # 455: Christmas Dinner. In fact, it's the follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2905112">An Inspiring Invitation</a> and is best understood if that story is read first. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leftover Danger

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #28: [Christmas leftovers](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/leftovers_zps1be68f1a.jpg), and as another for this week's Snarry100's prompt # 455: Christmas Dinner. In fact, it's the follow up to [An Inspiring Invitation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2905112) and is best understood if that story is read first. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Leftover Danger

~

Harry frowned. “But why, Ron?” 

“Apparently, Mum feels bad about what happened at Christmas dinner, so she wants you to have these leftovers.” 

Harry blinked. “ _She_ feels bad? We’re the ones who practically frotted under her mistletoe.”

Ron groaned. “Don’t remind me! I’ve asked Hermione to Obliviate me, but she’s refused.” 

Harry grinned. “Sorry,” he lied. He eyed the bundle Ron had placed on their table. “It doesn’t have Hate Potion or anything in it, does it? No offence.” 

Ron shrugged. “None taken. Mum can be...odd. And I don’t think so. Have Snape test it.” 

Harry nodded. “Good idea.” 

~

“Christmas leftovers?” Severus regarded the package with suspicion. “You haven’t handled it, have you?”

“No, but I’m sure the package is fine. She had Ron bring over, after all.” 

Severus snorted. “Potions can be genetically targeted. Things that are harmful to one person can sometimes not affect another.”

“You’re not suggesting that _Molly Weasley’s_ trying to kill us,” said Harry flatly. 

“Not us, but our love, perhaps.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “That’s cold.” 

“Mothers often do desperate things on behalf of their unmarried daughters.”

Harry had just opened his mouth to tell Severus he was wrong, when the package exploded.

~

“--I’d never do anything to hurt you--” 

“We know, Molly,” Severus said. “It was an accident. The Shrinking Spell malfunctioned. It happens. Not often, but it does.” 

“And we’re fine,” Harry chimed in. He grinned. “Although I think I’ve some Christmas leftovers still in my hair.” 

Molly wrung her hands. “I just felt so bad about my reaction when you came for Christmas dinner, I wanted to make it up to you.” 

Harry sighed. “And we’re sorry if our relationship disappointed you--” 

Molly frowned. “Disappointed? Is that what you think?” 

Harry and Severus exchanged looks. 

“Maybe,” said Harry. 

Molly snorted.

~

“So you _weren’t_ setting me up with Ginny?” 

Molly sighed. “I won’t deny I’d hopes in that direction. But during Christmas dinner, it was obvious how in love you two are.” 

Harry blushed. “Yeah?” 

“That mistletoe kiss wasn’t subtle,” Molly said dryly. 

“Sorry.” Severus smirked. 

Molly hummed. “Anyway, I consider you _both_ Weasleys now.” 

Severus froze. “Indeed.” 

Molly rose. “I’m so pleased we could chat. Oh, and since you both work in the Ministry, keep an eye out for eligible men for Ginny.” She patted their cheeks. “Good boys.” 

Once alone, Harry turned to Severus. “Always plotting.” 

Severus smirked. “Always.” 

~


End file.
